Problem: Jasmine had 2 paperclips on Monday, then she had 6 on Tuesday, and her number of paperclips proceeded to triple on each subsequent day. On what day of the week did she first have more than 100 paperclips?
Explanation: This is a geometric sequence with first term 2 and common ratio 3. Thus, any term in this sequence can be represented as $2\cdot3^k$ for some non-negative integer $k$, where $k+1$ represents the term number (for example, when $k=0$, $2\cdot3^k = 2$, which is the $k+1=1^\text{st}$ term of the sequence). We need to find the smallest $k$ such that $2\cdot3^k>100$. Using trial and error, we find that $k=4$, which means that the $4+1=5^\text{th}$ day is the the one on which Jasmine has more than 100 paperclips, or $\boxed{\text{Friday}}$.